A Moment's Notice
by tmxcvi
Summary: Olivia is getting real tired of Fitz's antics. He's gonna have to step it up or he might lose her, and lose her to someone close to him.
1. Chapter 1

**_...Baby tonight's the night I let you know. Baby tonight's the night we lose control Tonight you need that, tonight believe that, Tonight I'll be the best you ever had..._**

The elevator dinged, and when it's doors opened, he caught himself doing the most unusual thing at such a usual sound. He was smiling. Smiling because he knew who would be walking out those doors. And there she was: the Formidable Olivia Pope, coming home after a long day on the battlefield...but she didn't look happy.

"Ms. Pope?"

She looked up and gave him an agitated smile. "I'm okay, everything's okay. Just slightly piqued." And with that, she went inside and shut the door.

The entire ride home Liv was seething. Fitz was a complete ass. How could she not have noticed that before? "Ugghhhhh. Just leave. me. alone!" She yelled when her phone began to ring. Opening her door she called for Tom. "I'm going to take a shower. If your boss calls for me, tell him to go to hell." With a slam of the door, she got undressed, grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

"Your boyfriend called."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Mind telling me what he did this time?"

"You mind continuing this conversation another time...when im not showering, perhaps?"

"You're right. There are so many other things I should be be doing right now other than talking to you as you shower...things like...joining your shower."

"Mhmm, wait, what?" Liv spun around in time to see Tom stepping out of his pants. He had already stripped from his shirt while they were talking.

"What do you think you're doing?"

With three short steps, he was stepping into the shower alongside her, naked. "I'm making you feel better," and his lips were on hers. It was a rough, intense kiss. One that let her know he'd been fighting the urge for some time now. A kiss that tore down the sweet, puppy dog persona she had pegged him with. A kiss that lit a fire in the pit of her belly. Tom pressed her up against the shower wall, the water beating down on them both, and deepened the kiss. She couldnt help the moan that escaped her lips. When they finally broke apart, they gazed at one another, out of breath, hearts pounding. She took this moment to take a look at all that he had to offer. As long as she'd known him, she never noticed his physique. Tom's shoulders were broad, and his chest was molded to perfection. Her hands made a path from his chest, down to his abs, and back again. With her palms resing on his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Tom trailed kisses down her neck down to her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly, and Olivia moaned in sweet agony. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he made his way over to her other breast. Teasing her, he made circles around her nipple with his tongue, and then sucked, causing her to cry out. Getting greedy for the taste of him on her lips, she cupped his jaw, and pulled him up to her for another kiss. Their tongues battling one another for control over the kiss. Neither willing to give in, no one coming up for air. His hands slid down her body, caressing her. Over her breasts, down her flat stomach, and around to her back, resting on her ass, gripping it. Tom moved a hand around to rest between her thighs, hoping he could unlock the secrets of the universe. Liv parted her legs, and Tom began to tease her. Rubbing his finger lightly over her clit, resulting in soft moans of approval from her. Liv reached down, taking his most valued player in her hands and began stroking him. Her thumb making circles around the tip ever so slowly. As Tom added pressure to her clit, she squeezed him a little tighter and picked up the speed. Running her hands up and down his member, faster and faster until he could no longer take it. She kissed him feverously, biting his bottom lip, and with a grunt, he came in her hands. Not missing a beat, Tom dropped to his knees, and buried his face in the apex of her thighs. He slowly ran his tongue over her slit. Liv couldn't take the agony any longer. She ran her hands through his hair and gripped a fist full of it. Raising her leg up and over his shoulder, Tom plunged his tongue into her. Liv's screams fueled his lust. The louder she got, the deeper he went, drinking her in like a thirsty man in the desert. She rotated her hips around his tongue, riding it. He pressed a thumb to her clit and that was her undoing. She cried out in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, leaving a giant smile on her face. Tom stood to his feet, pressing his forehead to hers, and said, "See. I told you I would make you feel better." Liv couldn't help but laugh. "Now let's get you cleaned up." he said, planting a kiss on her lips.

As they made their way out the bathroom, laughing at a lame joke, something caught their eyes. A shadow, a figure sitting on the couch. Waiting.

"FITZ?!"

"Well look what we have here..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fitz."

"Sir."

Neither of them knew what to do. How long has he been out there? Does he know what just happened? Olivia's heart was pounding.

"How did you...when did you get here?"

"Well wouldn't you already know that if Tom were doing his job and not you?"

Shit.

"I think you should go." She said to Tom.

"I think she's right." Fitz added, glaring at him.

But Tom didn't move. He just glared back at Fitz. "I don't think I should...sir" he spat the last word, like a venom.

"You don't think? You don't— I am still your commanding officer. And you might believe that you're the big man on campus because you've found a place to stick your cock, but don't forget that you still answer to me. I am the president of the United States, and when the president tells you to do something, you do it. So either you leave this instant, or I will have you thrown out. And I like you Tom, but so help me!"

In all her years, Olivia could not recall ever seeing Fitz this angry. He was livid.

"Tom, please, can you just..." Her eyes were pleading with him. She looked so defeated, torn. "...please. Just go."

Reluctantly, he dressed and stepped out. As soon as the door closed, Fitz started.

"So is this why you left so hastily. Is this why you broke things off?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know who I'm angriest with, you or him."

Olivia didn't know what to say. How do you explain your...your— an that's when it hit her: she had nothing to explain. Fitz wasn't her boyfriend, he wasn't her father, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be in her apartment.

"You have no right to be angry at anyone. You're the one with the wife. I'm just the dumb girl that fell for you. Fell for your 'sweet babys' and your 'I love yous.' You know what I should have listened to? How loudly you didn't divorce your wife. So you don't get to be angry here. I should be angry. I should be angry at you."

"Oh no you don't. Don't try and flip the script. Don't you dare play the dirty mistress card to get out of screwing my secret service agent."

"I still don't know what you're doing here, Fitz."

"What am I doing here? Well I wanted to know how you were, so I called. And when I didn't get a response, I called Tom. And when I got no answer there, I came to find out why my secret service agent was ignoring my calls. Now I know. How long has this been going on?"

"There's nothing going on. And even if there were, it shouldn't be any of your business. I broke up with you. This, is over. You shouldn't be calling to check up, you shouldn't have guard dogs at my door, and you shouldn't be here right now."

"I just don't understand why. How could you?"

"I am not yours anymore. And gosh, does that feel good! Because I stayed loyal to you at the expense of my own dignity. I chose you over me, but not anymore. So you don't get to show up and judge me. You don't get to cut me down, and make me feel less whole. I am not yours to summon when you need a booty call or when Mellie hurts your feelings. I thought I was fine with being with you before because it was more than just sex. I settled because I thought what we had was deeper than that. But I ended things because I realized how full of shit you really are. And Fitz, I don't care anymore. Ending this relationship? That was for me. What just happened with Tom? That was also for me. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at yourself."

Moments passed in silence. Olivia didn't have anything else to say. She was so tired of yelling. She needed some time to herself, time to clear her head. When it was clear that neither of the two would say anymore, Fitz brushed passed Olivia, and made his way out the door.

* * *

It's almost 1 am when Olivia hears someone knocking on her door. It's been about a week since Fitz walked in on her and Tom. She hadn't heard from either of them since.

Frustrated, she grabbed her robe and went to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"I swear, I am going to move somewhere where no one will be able to find me. What is it, Cy?"

Cyrus looked tired, and slightly piqued.

"He's on a rampage Liv. And he still hasn't told me why. I know you said you ended things, but that's a dance you two have danced before. What really happened?"

"He's no longer any of my concern and what happened—" interrupted by more knocks. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Liv pulled her robe tighter around her, and went to see who was at her door...again. Lo and behold, there stood Tom.

"What are you doing here," she hissed as she stepped outside into the hallway.

"Well hi, hello, how are you?"

"Don't be cute. Answer the question. What are you doing here?"

"Why the attitude? The last time I was here, I recall you had a hell of a good time." He smirked.

"You didn't answer my question: what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." His eyes held a childish innocence to them as he looked to Olivia. "I didn't know that I needed an excuse."

"Tom..."

"Liv..."

"You work for the President of the United States. Your every move is in regards to him, and last I checked, the two if you weren't standing on good terms. So if you're not here for him, then this visit must be personal, and I do not have any time for personal."

"Liv—"

"DON'T-" she drew back when he reached for her. "-call me that. It was one time, and it can never happen again. You gave me the comfort I didn't even know I needed. But I'm fine now. And you have to leave."

"I know you better than that; better than most. Fitz may be president, but I'm the one he sends in his stead to watch over you. To make sure you're safe and comfortable. I'm there when you've had a bad day at work. I'm there on the rare occasions when you're sick. Most of all-" he says, taking a step towards her "-I'm there when he screws up... and boy has he screwed up. You don't know how many times I've stood outside your door listening to you try not to cry, fighting the urge to open the door and make it all better. Or fighting the urge to throw him against a wall after he yells at you." He took her face in his hands, and gazed into her eyes. "Liv, it wasn't just a one time thing for me, it wasn't some mistake. It was everything I've ever wanted since that first night I laid eyes on you."

The look he gave her, in that moment, told her just how much she truly meant to him. But she couldn't allow herself to fall again. Fitz was the one. She lived and breathed for Fitz, and he cast her astray. Stripped her bare and left her feeling like glass. She couldn't afford to fall again, because she had nothing left in her, and this time, she'd surely break.

"Olivia" Tom said, bringing her back from her thoughts, "you don't have to say anything, but know that I'm not giving you up. So easily."

With a kiss, he took his leave. Olivia almost forgot that Cyrus was still inside. And when she stepped back into her apartment, he asked just one question.

"So are you ready to tell me what _really_ happened?" 

* * *

_**I am loving all of your comments, guys. You're hilarious.  
Tis my first ff, i appreciate le feedback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing happened." She reiterated. "Fitz and I hit a roadblock and I handled it."

"By sleeping with Tom?" Cyrus didn't look angry, or even disappointed. He was weirdly amused. "Let me guess, he found out, you two had a fight, and ended things for the millionth time."

"That makes more sense than how it really went. Your version gives him an actual reason to lash out." The confused look Cyrus was giving prompted her to continue. "We had a fight, yes. I guess he and Mellie were having a good day, and you know what that means: I got put to the side. But I guess that's my true place. I was kidding myself for even thinking I was something more. So I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I told him I can't sit around and compromise my self for him any longer. I need to live for me, Cy."

"So you slept with Tom." He said again, incredulously.

But Liv went on. "He yelled, and I yelled, and we went back and forth. I told him I was done, and left. When I got back to my apartment, Tom was there. Tom is always there, I know, but that day, there was something different. And I needed to let of stream, so yes. We got together. And I guess Fitz didn't take the breakup seriously, because there he was, in my apartment, for who knows how long, but he saw us." She felt relieved to get that off her chest. It must have affected her more than she wanted to admit.

"Oh Liv," he sighed. "So what was all that about?" He asked, gesturing over to the door.

And that's when Olivia really unloaded. The tears streamed down her face and her sobs were heartbreaking.

"It was one night, just one night where I didn't have to think about Fitz, and I was fine with that. I want so bad to forget about Fitz; to move on. And now there's Tom, and he's saying all these sweet, beautiful things. But I can't, because I want so much for Fitz to be saying those sweet and beautiful things instead."

"Come here." Cyrus held his arms outstretched, and Liv snuggled into his side, appreciating the embrace.

"Sorry to unload on you like this, Cy. I needed this."

"We're a team, Liv. You know I'm here for you."

Olivia hadn't realize how much time had passed. She sat up, wiping her face, trying to gain her composure. "Shouldn't you be heading back now?" She asked.

With a groan Cyrus responded, "Ah yes, I should." Rolling his eyes, "Master will not be pleased," he chuckled.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Fitz yelled from behind his desk.

Cyrus was right, Fitz was not happy. He got back to the White House, and was greeted by a frantic staff, bee-lining throughout the west wing, in hopes that their beloved POTUS didn't need them.

"I had business to attend to, Sir."

"What's more important than doing your job?" He yelled. "What is it with everyone thinking it's okay to just up and leave their posts?!"

"I was doing my job. You're ticking."

"What?"

"Ticking, sir. A time bomb. You're unstable. The entire staff is running around in circles. Everyone is tiptoeing on ice around you because you're ticking, and no one wants to be there when you go boom. It is my job to make sure that that does not happen. It is my job to defuse the bomb before any damage is done. I was doing my job. I am doing my job."

"Cyrus, I'm...sorry, I just..."

"It's fine. But whatever it is that's going on between you and Olivia, it needs to be fixed. And don't insult my intelligence by trying to deny the fact that there is indeed an issue, because that glass has not left your hand for the past week, and we both know that's not apple juice you're drinking."

"No, it's not. It's his Olivia Doesn't Love Me juice." Both Cyrus and Fitz turned their attention to the door, to Mellie.

"Mellicent. Don't." Fitz started.

But she went on as if uninterrupted. "His precious Olivia is no longer spreading her legs for my husband. And because he can't get a drink of her, he gets a drink of Scotch. A drink that never seems to end. I'm so over it."

"I should go," Cyrus said.

"No, no, I'll go. It smells pathetic in here. Just fix him Cy, because an angry President means an angry First Lady, and an angry First lady acts out."

She left the room in silence.

* * *

**Short af update. I know. Dont worry tho.**

***Guest asking if I hate Fitz- No, I don't hate him. I am simply writing. And Olivia isn't always in the right, but at that moment, she felt justified with her actions.**

***Guest using the term "chickenhead"- Olivia is a grown and relatively single person who can sleep with whomever she feels. So you not liking that notion and thinking that I'm making her a "chickenhead"? Fitz is still married. Worry about that.**


End file.
